


For My Pleasure

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Caning, Gags, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decided to reward for good and not so good behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This one is rather twisted and has man on man on man on man action so be warned.
> 
> In this universe John is the ruler of the Criminal world and Jim is his mouthpiece.

He looked at the three men in front of him and just enjoyed the view of the lovely naked man flesh in front of him.

Each was gagged and blindfolded. They were kneeling up with their wrists crossed behind their backs. Their collars were attached to leads that were draped over their shoulders so they could feel them ghost their backs. They were trying not to move and failing spectacularly.

He grinned an evil grin and looked at his iPhone. He decided the man on his far right was not uncomfortable enough. He took his finger and up the ‘volume’. The man tried not to groan around his gag. 

“Listen up,” he said in a tone that informed the men in front of him that they had better do so or face some serious consequences.

“I want you all to understand that this has nothing to do with you. You are here for my pleasure and mine alone. This is neither a reward nor a punishment. It is up to you to determine which it is for you and your behavior will play a part in this.”

He tapped the app on his phone and all three men straightened up even further trying not to move but failing. There was now a low muffled buzzing sound very audible in the room.

“See No Evil. Hear No Evil. Speak No Evil,” he said pointed at each man.

“This is how it is going to be. I will be placing you where I want and giving you each instructions of what you are and aren’t allowed to do.”

He hit the off button on the app and saw all three men almost but not quite relax.

“When the vibrator in your ass starts up, you will try to complete the task I give you. Now there will be no cheating…I’m looking at you boy.” 

The man on his right straighten up and huffed against the gag in his mouth.

He took two sets of noise cancelling headphones and turned on the white noise. He put them on the man to his far right and his far left.

He took the lead from the man in the middle and gave it a slight tug up. The man stood up gracefully and waited his next command.

He removed the blindfold and the gag.

“Now Tiger, here are the rules to your game,” he took the leash and led the man to the St. Andrew’s cross that was set up in the playroom. There were a pair of soft leather cuffs attached to the top of the cross. 

“Grab the cuffs with your hands and get your body up against that cross Tiger,” he said as he went to the wall for some lengths of chain. He sorted through them until he found the length he wanted. 

He attached one end of the chain to the leather cuffs surrounding the wrists of his Tiger. He stood up on the bench behind the cross and threaded the chain through the eyebolts at the top leaving the chains hanging on the side with the bench. 

“Here’s your task my Tiger, don’t come and don’t drop your arms. If you drop your arms, you have to pay the forfeit. Feel free to scream as much as you want.”

He removed the gag and the blindfold and grabbed the man’s head forcing him to look at his Master, “Do you understand?”

His Tiger looked at him with love and trust, “Yes Sir,” he growled.

“Good,” he said and he kissed his Tiger long and hard. 

He got another pair of noise cancelling headphones and placed him on his Tiger’s head turning on the white noise so his sense of hearing was gone. He moved the bench back from the cross.

He went for his Pet next. Leaving the blindfold on, he removed the headphones and the gag from his mouth. He grabbed the lead and tugged gently. His Pet dropped to all fours and followed him around to the other side of the cross. A light tug on the lead and his Pet knelt up and put his hands behind his back.

“You my pet, your task is to get the cock I am going to put in your mouth off and not come yourself,” he said as he attached the other end of the chains he has threaded through the eyebolts to the cuffs that his pet was wearing which he placed in front of his Pet. 

“You may only use your mouth Pet,” he said as he placed each hand flat on the cross in front of his Pet, “and only start when you feel the vibrator commence.” 

He stroked the dark curly hair of the man in front of him who leaned into his touch and moaned.

“That’s my good Pet.”

He grabbed the lead of the third man and yanked hard making the man choke as he got to his feet. He removed the headphone and the blindfold and choked the man again.

“Ok Boy, you now get to prove that you are worthy of my cock in your ass. I am keeping you gagged so that smart Irish mouth of yours doesn’t get you in any more trouble than you are already in.”

He jerked the man to behind the Tiger.

“Your task is to make our Tiger come by beating his ass into submission. If you come first, then you have to pay the forfeit.”

He handed the Boy a thin cane and the Boy smiled around his gag. He liked this game a lot.

“However I know your little mind Boy,” The Master walked over to a series of drawers and opened one pulling out an object that had the Boy groan.

He walked back and said, “Position Boy.”

The body moved before the mind could follow. Arms went behind the back and legs spread a little more than shoulder length. He grabbed the Boy’s cock and put the ring around the base threading the balls through with a rough tug.

“I see any cheating on your part and the cage goes on,” said the Master as he gave his Boy’s balls another tug.

He stepped back and looked at the lovely picture in front of him. He pulled out his phone and hit the buttons to start up the vibrators. The humming sound grew louder as he upped the speed. All three men in front of him groaned or moaned as the vibrations were taking them apart. 

His Pet started to lick and nibble on the rapidly hardening man flesh in front of him. 

“Not yet Boy,” he said as he sat down in his favorite wing-backed leather chair.

His boy whined in protest but obeyed.

His Pet started to insert the cock in front of him into his mouth. 

“Now,” came the command and the first strike of the cane was heard echoing through the room the sound of the harsh gasp from his Tiger following shortly.

He heard a gagging sound from his Pet as the strike had thrust the cock down his throat faster than expected. The Pet adjusted and continued to suckle on it.

Each strike led to various sound from the men involved.

His cock had been hard but now it was rock hard from the scene in front of him and the sounds coming from the tableau. 

He palmed himself through his jeans and watched.

It wasn’t long before the Tiger just couldn’t control himself. His arms dropped as he came down the Pet’s throat with a scream that would have waked the damn. The Tiger’s arms dropped and his Pet’s arms when up as his pet was pulled off the cock and got a facial. 

The Boy at the sight in front of him came onto the Tiger’s back and buttocks.

His pet was still rock hard and wanting. 

“Stop,” he said. He turned the vibrators off so the only sound in the room was the three men panting.

He grabbed the Boy’s leash and took him to a bench and sat him down, “You stay there.”

He then unhooked the two men from the chain and forced the Tiger onto all fours. He took the two leads and led the men to the middle of the room. He removed the blindfold and headphones from the men

“My Pet wins reward,” he said, “And my Tiger and my Boy have to play the forfeit.”

He put his Tiger on all fours and ran his hand lightly on the marks that his Boy had made on the flesh, “Nice grouping Boy.”

He grabbed the Boy’s lead and had him kneel in front of the Tiger. He released the cock ring and gave his Boy’s cock a rough tug. It sluggishly responded and the Boy moaned at the contact.

“Ok Tiger get to work on that. I want it hard and ready.”

Tiger did as he was told and started sucking the cock trying to get it hard again.

He went around and removed the vibrators from both the ass of his Tiger and his Pet. He saw the look that his Boy gave him and pulled out his phone starting up the vibrator in the Boy’s ass with a look at his Boy that would brook no protest. 

He took his Pet’s lead and positioned his cock right outside the Tiger’s pucker so both men could feel each other but there was no insertion yet. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard on. He knelt behind his Pet and pushed in. As he pushed in, his Pet pushed into his Tiger. He then fucked his Pet as his Pet fucked his Tiger as his Tiger deep throated his Boy. 

The obscene sounds coming from the men just made him harder as he ground himself into his Pet. And finally it became all to much so with a hoarse shout he shot his load into the ass of his Pet who gave a cry as he came in the ass of his Tiger who came as his Boy came down his Tiger’s throat. 

It was all too much and the men fell into a pile.

He giggled at the absurdity of what they had just done and they followed suit and everyone ended up laughing.

He got up from the pile and said, “Go take a shower and come to my bed. You all deserve a reward for your good efforts.”

He removed the gag from his Boy who kissed his limp cock and whispered, “Thank you Master.”

The other two men did the same and headed off for the showers. 

He shook his head as they left and stacked up the gear they had used for cleaning. 

He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Walking into the bedroom he could see all three men ready for him to join them. He worked his way to the middle and cuddled his property and soon all were sound asleep.

John Watson felt like a lucky man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Just so you know the Dynamics and names here.
> 
> John Watson is known as Master and is a Dominant Sadist
> 
> Sherlock Holmes is known as Pet and is a Submissive Masochist.
> 
> Sebastian Moran is known as Tiger and is a Dominant Masochist
> 
> Jim Moriarty is known as Boy and is a Submissive Sadist.


End file.
